Until We Meet Again
"Until We Meet Again" (stylized as Until We Meet ΔgΔin) is the 18th episode of Tears of the Fallen. Alert Synopsis Domino wants to speak to Alain alone. Ash is skeptical of allowing this, but Alain says it's okay. In their talk, it's revealed that Domino has a crush on Alain and wanted to date him while he was still in the Tekiyoku. This seems to never have happened, and Domino still wants to date him and also wants him to come back to the Tekiyoku. Alain says no to both of these. After more talking, Domino, due to her liking towards Alain, decides to not fight, and says she's tell Lysandre she was defeated. Alain asks her if she knows anything about some mysterious singing in Johto, since Ash, who is the only one who can hear it, says it's getting closer, and since they're on their way to Domino's hometown, Blackthorn City. She doesn't know, saying they should find their answer in Blackthorn City. The mysterious Johto singing just mentioned happens again, as first seen in Episode 7. Back in Kasai Village, Nihei and Heidayu fight. Heidayu is largely successful, as Nihei is repeatedly knocked down. Heidayu turns around to see that Ippei and Saizo have arrived in the village! Saizo says he rescued Ippei, since he dispatched his unit from Unova after realizing Ippei hadn't showed up yet. A fight breaks out, with Ippei fighting one of Heidayu's militia members, and Saizo fighting Heidayu. Heidayu is about to kill Saizo, but he's suddenly punched in the jaw by Sanpei, who defends his sensei. He starts fighting Heidayu himself, to the surprise of his older brothers, who have always doubted his strength and courage. Meanwhile, Alain explains Bug Manipulation. Heidayu is overall successful in his fight and is about to kill Sanpei, bringing his sword down. Ippei blocks this and saves him, becoming the most angered he's been yet. Meanwhile, Alain explains about how Dragon and Fairy Manipulators need a contract with a Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, respectively, without explaining their abilities and moves yet. The final fight starts between Ippei and Heidayu. Skipping ahead, it's revealed that Heidayu managed to escape and flee the village during the fight. With the ordeal over, the citizens are proud of Ippei, as Hanzo proceeds to announce Ippei as the new chief of the village. Shinobu announces Nihei as Ippei's new second-in-command, replacing her position, as she's about to retire, too. Lastly, Saizo is named the new head of the militia. Goodbyes are said, as Sanpei declares he'll become a Manipulator eventually to help fight for the final war. Barry, Zoey, and Kenny leave Kasai Village. Alain, Ash, and Dawn have arrived in Blackthorn City, Johto. The mysterious singing happens again. However, Alain and Dawn hear it this time, too. Someone walks up to Ash. It's the voice of the singing, who says that Ash is their big brother... Quotes "Then, she saw a star in the sky that night. And it gave her life and it kept things right. Then one night, that star flickered as the rain poured. And the pretty little star didn't shine any more." -- Lyrics from the mysterious Johto singing voice again Debuts * None Trivia * Domino turned out to be the first Tekiyoku encounter for Alain's group that didn't result in a fight. * There's no definite ship name for Alain and Domino at this time. Credits Music * Tears of the Fallen Theme Song -- composed by Nocturnal Jay Other Music By: * Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech.com) * Bensound * Purple Planet External Links * Video Link See Also * List of Episodes Category:Episodes